Chapter 526
VS Genesect I, subtitled Mister Perfect, is the 526th round in the series, and the second round of the Black 2 & White 2 Chapter. The round originally appeared in the September 2013 issue of CoroCoro Ichiban!, released on July 20th, 2013. Plot Lack-Two and Looker head for Aspertia City to equip themselves for their mission. Summary In the teacher's workroom, Cheren finishes up his work and apologizes to Bianca for making her wait. Bianca doesn't mind, stating Professor Juniper was glad they gave the Pokédexes away. She's surprised that Cheren decided to choose who to hand the Pokédexes to based on strength, though is sure the two will be good. She notices Cheren seems rather down, and apologizes for reminding him of what happened two years ago. Cheren also apologizes, stating that they both lost their childhood friend that day. Bianca feels that Cheren must feel worse because he was actually there, but their conversation is suddenly interrupted by a phone call for Cheren. As the two exit the school building, Cheren answers the call from Drayden. Drayden congratulates Cheren on his first day as a teacher, and Cheren thanks him for recommending him for the job. Cheren also asks about Alder, and Drayden reveals Alder stepped away from everything to make room for the next generation. Moving on, Drayden reveals he has bad news: Zekrom and Reshiram were once one dragon Pokémon and that the "shell" of that Pokémon still lives, Kyurem. Cheren and Bianca are stunned to learn of a third dragon, and conclude that Team Plasma's recent activity must be related to it. Both Cheren and Drayden agree that this knowledge is a boon, and their best bet is to take control of the third dragon before Team Plasma can. Drayden reveals that because of his lack of time, he stepped aside as gym leader and now Iris runs his gym, though he mentions he probably will return back to his post as gym leader eventually. Cheren is a bit startled, and though he tries to ask for more information, Drayden says he will contact him again when he's made more progress. Drayden mentions he expects great things from Cheren, then hangs up. Cheren again seems down, but a friendly slap on the back from Bianca, as well as her mentioning she's extremely happy Cheren's made one step forward, brings his spirits up. Suddenly, a set of lights flashes on them, and Cheren is nearly hit by a car. Bianca's father quickly steps out to grab Bianca and bring her home, speeding off just as quick. Looker fumes at the idea of someone so young being a superintendent, and immediately phones the International Police HQs. His boss confirms Lack-Two's position, stating that though the boy is young, his skills are superb and he is often called "Mr. Perfect". After the conversation ends, Looker notices Lack-Two giving Futachimaru a polishing stone, and asks what the Pokémon is doing. Lack-Two explains that Futachimaru always polishes its scalchop after every battle, then notices a chip in the shell. Only being the second time this has happened, Lack-Two reasons that the Scolipede must have actually been trained and perhaps specifically sent to follow Looker. Thinking the situation has worsen, he commands Looker to follow and hastens to his room. In a flash, he produces his International Police Arm #3: Variable Rope, and uses the grappling hook to leave his dorm, Looker following clumsily behind. In a shady district in Aspertia City, Lack-Two enters a bar of sorts, much to Looker's objections. The bar turns out to be empty, and, after throwing a medal into a jukebox, a secret door is revealed. Upon entering, the two undergo disinfection and then enter a cluttered room with various equipment. Magician reveals himself, and Lack-Two explains to Looker that Magician is like a personal manager, maintaining his health and various gadgets. Looker questions if it's okay to be hiring someone outside of the International Police. After undergoing a health check, Lack-Two and Magician begin work on making a cover for Poké Balls that will fit only for Lack-Two and add more force to his throws. Lack-Two isn't pleased with what Magician currently has, and orders him to make 300 lighter and transparent covers that can be worn on the waist. Though Magician states it will take three days, Lack-Two gives him four hours and a large amount of cash. Next, Lack-Two has Looker enter a training room to see Croagunk's abilities. While the two do well at first, once Lack-Two introduces an environment with sand and fire, Looker and Croagunk completely fail. Lack-Two scolds Looker, stating that circumstances won't always be ideal, so Looker should be prepared as a member of the International Police. Magician enters, announcing the results of the health checkup are in, and that both Lack-Two and Futachimaru are in great shape. Before he can continue, though, the sound of an explosion interrupts. Lack-Two and Looker go to investigate, heading to the building's rooftop after receiving wings from Magician. On the rooftop, the two are astonished to discover what looks like a UFO. Knowing this is not an ordinary opponent, Lack-Two prepares for an attack. Characters Humans * Cheren * Bianca * Whi-Two (image) * Lack-Two * Drayden (video) * Alder (image) * Bianca's father * Looker * Magician Pokémon * Lampent (Bianca's) * Reshiram (image) * Zekrom (image) * Kyurem (image) * Scolipede * Dewott (Lack-Two's) * Croagunk (Looker's) * Grimer (wild) * Trubbish (wild) * Corphish (Magician's) * Genesect (Team Plasma's) Major Events * It is revealed Iris has taken over Drayden's gym duties. * Alder is revealed to have stepped down from his position as champion. * Drayden reveals a third dragon, Kyurem, exists. * A UFO begins attacking Aspertia City. Locations * Aspertia Trainer's School * Aspertia City Category:Volume 52 Category:B2W2 Chapter